Carried away
by CRIM3S
Summary: Long term fic of Ste and Brendan facing brendans court date upcoming spoilers. Couldn't think of a better title
1. Chapter 1

"So did you do it?" The boy asked with face like thunder.

"Do what Steven?"

"Did you attack Kevin?"

He can't be serious, surely not? He's obviously fucking around with me, he knows I wouldn't do this, not in a million years, he knows I'm not capable of this, doesn't he? He just continues to stare at me, eyes cold like they're searching for something deep into my soul. I let a shaky laugh, he's obviously fucking with me.

"What's so funny? You could get sent to prison for sexual assault Brendan. My own boyfriend assaulting someone and I had no idea"

Shit, he's being serious. He really thinks I'd do something like this. I stopped laughing at stared at the boy. His golden skin, his gorgeous fucking lips, oh god the things he can do with those lips. I love this boy more than anything, I've changed my whole life for him and he see's me as some monster.

"Are you fucking kidding me Steven? No of course I didn't attack Kevin. Why would I do that when I promised you I wouldn't act with my fists anymore?"

"Well what am I supposed to think Brendan right, the amount of times you hit me right and Seamus saw you pinning him up against the wall, I see you walking through the street like you're gonna kill anyone that gets in your way right, then you turn up out of nowhere and kiss me, tell me you're tired of being angry and then the police come, what was I supposed to think aye?"

I could feel myself getting angry. He actually fucking believed I was capable of sexual assault. No fucking way. No. Years of abuse from my dad and he thinks I'd ruin someone's life how Seamus had ruined me? Constantly looking over my shoulder, angry so fucking angry all the time. "Brenda, you little pansy" No. No I'd never take away someone's innocence like that.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend, Steven."

"I am but like right imagine this, I saw you hugging Kevin last night yeah after promising me you'd come back to help me right, then the next thing I know you're nowhere to be seen nor is Kevin and he turns up moment before you do with a fucked face, it's a bit strange innit of course I'm gonna have doubts Brendan"

"Beating someone up and trying to rape them are two completely different things Steven"

"Well how am I supposed to know right, why would he lie Brendan, he wouldn't right it just doesn't make sense"

The amount of times Steven told me he hated Kevin, now he was defending him. My own boyfriend defending some council rat in a tracksuit over me. I have to get out of this flat before I do something I'm gonna fucking regret. Steven's still staring at me as I pick up my coat and go to put it on. I feel his eyes burning into the back of my head

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Brendan?" He pushes me up against the door, I can feel his breathe on my face.

"Move Steven now, I need to clear my fucking head"

"Yeah that's right Brendan, run away the minute thing's get tough. Like you always do"

He still stood in front of me, trapping me.

"Get out of my way Steven"

"Why, you gonna hit me again?"

I saw red this time, I pushed him. He fell back against the wall and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry ok Steven I just..."

He ran at me throwing punches at my stomach "You're such a fucking arsehole. I fucking hate you Brendan. Everything is so... so fucking hard with you. I can't fucking cope."

I let him punch me, the boy has so much shit to deal with already. His kids being taken from him now his boyfriend being accused of sexual assault.

Fuck I was angry too, it wasn't just him. I pushed him again with more force this time.

"You fucking bastard"

"I am so done with this relationship Steven I can't take it anymore" I scream at him. Steven stays silent for a moment, staring into my eyes as if he's trying to make out how serious I am. I glare back, expressionless.

"Fine. Fuck it. Fuck YOU. I'm done too" he says and walks into our bedroom.

I stood still by the door, what the fuck just happened? Are we over? I just lost my temper I know that. I shouldn't have ended it but. No, fuck it. He ruined this by having no trust in me. Fuck him, I don't need him. Moments pass and he still hasn't come out of room. I wonder down the hall to say goodbye and I hear things being thrown around. I charge into our room to find him throwing my clothes out of the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STEVEN? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" I scream at him. That's it I really have had enough now. He's acting like a fucking child. He stays silent, just stands there looking at me intently. I want him to fucking argue back so I pick up the nearest thing I can find and throw it at him. He dodges it and walks towards me, grabbing my arm aggressively. He grabs both of my hands and holds them behind my back. I am really going to lose my temper in a minute.

Suddenly, he slams his face into mine, his tongue violently plunging into my mouth and thrashing around. I moan loudly, pushing my face up as much as I can I was desperate to be inside him. I walk forward and back Steven up against a wall, he lets go of my hands. He winces as I push my body up against his and I kiss him so hard that he back of his head hits the wall. He runs his hands through my hair and he pulls it hard and I allow a grunt to escape my lips. His hands find their way down the front of my jeans as he grips his hand round my cock and starts to pump.

I cry out against his lips and my knees weaken as his strokes get harder and faster, causing electricity to jolt through my body like a lightning bolt. As he continues to give me a hand job I tug off his shirt and take off my own. Steven's hands leave my hard cock as he runs his hand through my chest hair, over my muscles. I carry on kissing him hungrily as he digs his fingernails into my muscles. I unbutton his jeans and push them down with my hands until they fall at his feet. I do the same to mine. Now we're both gloriously naked and full of emotions we can't control. Full of anger we need to vent. I grab Steven's hips and lift him up. I carry him over the bed and throw him down. He winces as something's digs into his back but he doesn't care. His eyes are burning with lust, passion but most of all starvation. I climb on top of him and I push his legs apart. He cries out as I push them too far but I couldn't give a shit. I thrust my hard cock inside him and I growl as my eyes roll black in pleasure, feeling him tight around me. I feel Steven tug at my hair at the intensity. I begin to thrust my cock in and out of his tight delicious fucking arse. Fast and hard, making the bed move each time I enter. He thrashes around beneath my body and grabs onto my back scratching and pinching and biting my shoulder to suppress his moans.

I can tell he's ready to come so I groan and quicken my pace. His hands find their way back into my hair as he screams my name so fucking loud and his cum shoots all over my belly. His eyes are closed and he's trying so hard to control his breathing but I'm not fucking done with him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven's POV:

As my orgasm subsides Brendan climbs off the bed, I try to sit up but my legs are fucking aching. I wince as I lean up on one arm to look over to Brendan. He grabs my arm and pulls me up until I'm standing. He then turns me around and pushes my head down until I'm bent over the bed. Without wasting any more time he plunges his cock deep into my arse and growls as it tightens around his hard cock. I moan out in pleasure and Brendan's hand find their way to my cock. He leans over my back and starts to pump as he begins to fuck me from behind again. I moan with every thrust and shut my eyes as he pounds my ass like a predator. Screams erupt from my mouth and I punch the bed in pleasure as Brendan plays with my balls and moans loudly. I feel his balls tighten and his body stiffen as he cums inside me, his warm cum dripping down my legs.

Once his orgasm is over. He stands back up and pushes me onto the bed and collapses beside me. I look over and smile. He growls in anger and grabs my hair as he starts to kiss my throat. A sigh escapes my lips and his tongue travels down my throat, over my collar bones, over my stomach, over my tattoo, down my treasure trail until he reaches my cock. Another slow moan escapes my lips as he kisses the head and eventually takes me in his mouth, all the way down this throat while his hands play with my balls, I thrust my hips up fucking his mouth . I cum once more time. Brendan growls as my hot cum runs down his throat. He licks his lips and does that smile where his show all his teeth. I lay there watching him intently as he sighs and lays down next to me. I nuzzle my face in his neck as he begins tracing circles on my back, our bodies covered in sweat and cum, the room smelling of sex. I sigh and kiss the tattoo on his chest.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. He grips me to him tighter and kisses my hair

"Don't ever apologize to me Steven, I understand why you doubted me. The way I used to be, the things I used to do, of course you're not gonna forget everything and just trust me completely."

"We will get through this, I know we will" I stare into his eyes and I can see he's scared. He's vulnerable. I kiss him gently on the mouth and he smiles.

"I know we will too" he stares into my eyes and leans forward to kiss me. It's slow and passionate our tongues exploring each other. Eventually he breaks away and smiles at me. I smile back at him and rest my head against his chest. I can feel his heart beating in his chest and I feel safe. Of course he'd never do anything like this. I was so fucking stupid to doubt him. I love him more than anything. He must be so fucking scared.

I reach for his hand and lock our fingers together

"I love you, forever. I don't care what anyone says or thinks right. Me and you, forever"

I feel him smile and my heart explodes.

"I love you too, so much" I will never tire of him saying those 3 words.

I think about everything we've been through in the past two years and I know we'll get through this. Whatever Kevin's planning we'll get through it. We have each other, everything's going to be ok. I tell myself as I drift off into a warm and peaceful sleep laying in the arms of the man I love more than anything in the entire fucking world.


End file.
